totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemia śmierdzą jak Teen Spirit
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 14 Chris idzie do jacuzzi w swojej przyczepie. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu powróciliśmy do zagadkowych morderstw! Muhahahaha po niby-zadaniu polegającym na jednej rzeczy - jedzeniu w nieznanych okolicznościach Helen padła martwa. A na dodatek mnie brakowało, a uczestnicy byli "więzieni" w pociągu. Po paru próbach wyjścia postrzelona Courtney uznała że to Cody jest zabójcą, a i tak potem oberwała miotłą. Jednak Mike, a raczej Manitoba rozwikłał zagadkę oskarżając nie Cody'ego, ale Courtney o morderstwo Heleny, chociaż i tak żyła, a trupem była jej gumowa replika. Ostatecznie to właśnie Helen odpadła, oczywiście przez Courtney, która oszukała Cody'ego mówiąc o niej kłamstwa. Zaś podczas podsumowania : Brick i Jo nareszcie są razem, Dakota i Ezekiel nie są już mutantami, a Zoey i Helen są... ''Nagle zauważa że Zoey i Helen kąpią się w jacuzzi. '''Chris: ...w moim jacuzzi?! Wanna jest tylko dla prowadzących! Zoey: '''A bratanica prowadzącego i jej przyjaciółka się nie liczą? '''Helen: Jestem prowadzącą, patrzcie: Co się stanie tym razem na planie? Czy wszyscy wyjdą cało z kolejnego wyzwania? Kto wygra nietykalność, a kto wróci do domu? Odpowiedzi na te inne pytania zobaczycie już niedługo w Totalnej! Porażce...! Chris: No dobra, załóżcie ubrania stażystek i wynoście się z mojej przyczepy! < Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy ''Uczestnicy po za Courtney stoją na zewnątrz nie ruszając się ze swoich przyczep. Przy przyczepie chłopaków Duncan rzeźbi nożem czaszki na ścianie, Mike stoi pod ścianą i podgwizduje a Cody siedzi przy schodach pisze coś w notesie który dostał od Helen zanim odpadła. Gwen siedziała przy schodach przyczepy dziewczyn i słucha muzyki przez słuchawki. Gwen: '''Chłopaki? '''Mike: Tak? Gwen: 'Nie ma już ani Zoey, ani Scott'a, ani Helen... ''Cody patrzy na nią nerwowo. '''Gwen:....A Courtney nadal jest w grze. Musimy się w końcu wziąć w garść i ją wyrzucić, bo inaczej wygra! Duncan: Jasne, musimy się postarać i nie mieć żadnych podejrzeń co do nas.... Nagle z damskiej przyczepy wychodzi Courtney. Courtney: Nie ma to jak nie zostać wyeliminowana przez kłamstwa....Cześć wszystkim! Reszta patrzy na nią wrogo. Cody aż złamał ołówek. Courtney: (schodzi ze schodów przyczepy) Ciekawe jakie będzie kolejne wyzwanie... Nagle ziemia nad nią się zapada i spada z krzykiem w dół. Gwen: 'Courtney? ''Gwen niechcący się poślizgnęła i spada w przepaść krzycząc. Chłopaki podbiegli koło przepaści. '''Duncan: (westchnięcie) Gwen... Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego akurat moja dziewczyna?! DLACZEGO?! Duncan: Czego się nie robi dla swojej dziewczyny? Idę po ciebie, Gwen! Mike: Duncan, czekaj! Jednak było za późno bo Duncan już skoczył i spadł w przepaść. Mike i Cody: Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? Obydwoje wskoczyli i razem lecieli z krzykiem w dół, w dół, w dół.. Podziemia planu filmowego ....I spadli na materac z resztą w podziemiach planu, w jakimś dziwnym studio nagraniowym. Cody: '''Wszyscy są cali? '''Gwen: Tak...Gdzie my jesteśmy? Nagle przy nich pojawia się ekran na którym jest Chris w swojej przyczepie w pokoju z monitorami. Chris (na ekranie): Witajcie, finałowa piątko! Czas na wyzwanie! Jęk zawodu Courtney: Do rzeczy, Chris. Chris (na ekranie): Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć co tutaj robicie? Otóż właśnie w tym miejscu, w tym studio nagraniowym Nirvana potajemnie tworzyła swój czwarty album. Niestety, z nieznanych powodów Kurt Cobain zginął tutaj, a reszta zespołu rozpowiadała plotki o jego pijaństwie żeby zataić prawdę... Duncan: Phi, i my mamy ci w to uwierzyć. Pewnie musimy teraz uciekać przed tym duchem... Gwen: 'I co to za gatunek filmowy? Horror już był, film muzyczny też, tajemnicze morderstwa również, więc co? '''Chris (na ekranie): '''Bezfilmowy pomysł producentki tego sezonu, lub hybryda tych gatunków jakie wymieniłaś. A jeśli mi nie wierzycie, nasze "nowe" stażystki wam to pokażą.... ''Pojawia się drugi ekran na którym Zoey i Helen w ubraniach stażystek chodzą po ciemnym korytarzu w tych samych podziemiach oświetlając sobie drogę latarkami. '''Mike: '''ZOEY?! '''Cody: LENA?! Skąd one... Chris: Powiedzmy że po małym zamieszaniu wróciły na ten sezon jako stażystki... Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Juhu! Zaraz, chwila moment.... '''Zoey (na ekranie): '''Nie podoba mi się to... '''Helen (na ekranie): '''Daj spokój, Zoey. Pewnie ten cały duch Cobain'a tak naprawdę... ''Nagle coś (albo ktoś) je porwało i pozostały po nich tylko latarki a ekran na którym się pojawiły się zaśnieżył. '' '''Cody i Mike: ''(westchnięcie)'' Co do... Cody i Mike (oddzielnie w pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego akurat moja dziewczyna?! DLACZEGO?!?! '''Mike: '''Gdzie się one podziały?! '''Chris (na ekranie): Właśnie pytanie brzmi : Gdzie one są? Musicie je odnaleźć i wyjść z podziemi. Ten kto wyjdzie wygrywa, zaś przegrany dziś wyleci. Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy podnoszą ręce. Chris (na ekranie): A więc powodzenia! Obydwie ekrany znikają i uczestnicy zostali sami. Cody: '''O kurka, to się nie może dziać naprawdę! '''Duncan: '''Bez paniki, pewnie to znowu jakaś tania bajeczka. Trzymajmy się razem i poszukajmy ich! '''Courtney: '''O nie, nie ma mowy! Na pewno nie z wami! '''Gwen: Ogar, Courtney! Idę z tobą! Duncan: '''CO?! '''Gwen: Nie "co", tylko "dobra Gwen, idź z Courtney, ja pójdę z Mike'm i Cody'm". Mrugnęła do niego i poszła z Courtney w jeden z korytarzy. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Nie myślcie że zwariowałam. Po prostu liczę że Courtney jeszcze ma jakieś ludzkie uczucia i zdołam jeszcze zrobić rozejm. Serio, nie chcę więcej kłótni! A jeśli nie, to trudno, wyrzucę ją i spróbuję poszukać chłopaków, a jeśli ich nie znajdę, sama poszukam Helen i Zoey i wyjdzie że ja wygram, a Courtney pojedzie do domu. Mike: '''No to....co teraz? '''Duncan: '''Trzymajmy się razem i pójdźmy poszukać Helen i Zoey w przeciwną stronę niż poszły dziewczyny. '''Cody: A co z Gwen i Courtney? Duncan: 'Nie wiem co Gwen kombinuje, ale jeśli ma to nam pomóc wygrać, to dajmy jej wolną kartę. '''Cody: '''No dobra.... ''Poszli w inny korytarz niż ten którym poszły Gwen i Courtney U dziewczyn Gwen i Courtney szły po jakieś błotnistej drodze. Było tam mega ciemno. '''Gwen: '''Courtney? '''Courtney: Czego? Gwen: '''Chciałabym cię przeprosić. '''Courtney: Niby za co? Gwen: Za to że na ciebie głosowałam tamtego odcinka w piątym sezonie... Courtney: '''I ty myślisz, że ci wybaczę? '''Gwen: No.... Courtney: 'Jeśli to kolejna gierka twojego sojuszu z chłopakami, to nie myśl że się na to nabiorę! '''Gwen: '''Courtney! Wręcz przeci... ''Nagle napadły na nie nietoperze i dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć i biegać w kółko. '''Courtney: AAA!!! Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Nagle stanęła na jakiś przycisk i wpadła w zapadnię. W tym czasie nietoperze zdążyły wyfrunąć. Gwen: 'Co to było?! (dostaje głową latarką) Co do...? (włącza latarkę) Nawet działa! Courtney? ''Dopiero teraz zauważyła że Courtney zniknęła. '''Gwen: O nie... U chłopaków Tymczasem Duncan, Mike i Cody dotarli to miejsca podobnego do kabiny z 10 odcinka PTP, będący ślepym zaułkiem. Mike: I co teraz? Wracamy? Duncan: '''Nie mamy innego wyjścia... ''Już mieli wyjść, gdy drzwi się przed nimi zamknęły. '' '''Cody: No nie, jesteśmy w pułapce! Nagle z rur zaczęła tryskać woda i zaczęła zalewać całe pomieszczenie. Duncan: 'O rany. Znowu?! ''Scena zostaje spauzowana i pojawia się Chris w koszulce Nirvany '''Chris: Kto znajdzie Helen i Zoey? A kogo dopadnie duch Kurta Cobaina? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Po przerwie wracamy do kabiny, która została już w połowie zalana. Mike: Em.... chyba umiecie dobrze pływać i na długo wstrzymywać oddech, prawda? Cody: Yyy... nie. Duncan: Jeśli chcesz się zmienić w Svetlanę i poczekać aż wyłowią ciebie i nasze zwłoki, to wiedz że ci się to nie uda. Mike: Dlatego właśnie pytałem! Cody: 'Ludzie, przecież tu musi być jakieś wyjście! ''Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się samolot z kartki i Duncan go łapie przed wpadnięciem do wody. 'Duncan: '''Tu jest coś napisane... '''Cody: '''Niby co? '''Duncan: '''Moment... to tekst do Nirvany -Smells Like Teen Spirit. ''Mike zmienia się w Chestera. '''Chester: I niby w czym ma nam pomóc tekst do jakieś grunge'owej piosenki? Nagle nie wiadomo skąd słychać początek do piosenki . Cody: Chyba musimy ją zaśpiewać, żeby nam otworzono wyjście... Duncan: Jesteś pewien? Chester: Co za młodzież, od śpiewania jakieś rock n' rollowej muzyki drzwi się otworzą. ;u; Cody: Innego wyjścia nie mogę znaleźć. Nie mamy wyboru Chester zmienia się z powrotem w Mike'a. Mike: 'No trudno... ''Load up on guns and bring your friends. It`s fun to lose and to pretend. '''Cody: ''She`s over bored and self assured.'' Oh no, I know a dirty word. Mike:'' Hello? hello? hello? How low.'' Cody: Hello? hello? hello? How low. Mike i Cody:'' 'Hello? hello? hello? How low. Hello? hello? hello? '''Cody: With the lights out it`s less dangerous. Mike: ''Here we are now. Entertain us.'' '' I feel stupid and contagious.'' Cody: ''Here we are now. Entertain us.'' A mulato, an albino, Mike: ''A mosquito, my libido! Yeah!'' Wody zaczęło wolniej przybywać. Mike: Chłopaki, to chyba działa! Cody: '''Duncan, śpiewaj! '''Duncan: No dobra....I`m worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed. Our little group has always been And always will until the end. Hello? hello? hello? How low. Hello? hello? hello? How low. Mike: ''Hello? hello? hello? How low.'' Cody: ''Hello? hello? hello?'' With the lights out it`s less dangerous. Duncan: ''Here we are now. Entertain us.'' Mike: I feel stupid and contagious Duncan: Here we are now. Entertain us. A mulato, an albino, Mike i Cody:'' 'A mosquito, my libido! Yeah! ''Poziom wody tak się powiększył, że byli już niedaleko sufitu. '' '''Cody: Ej, patrzcie! (pokazał na właz na suficie) ''To chyba jest wyjście! ''Duncan próbował otworzyć właz, ale był zamknięty. Duncan: Nie da rady, zamknięte! Mike: To co teraz? Cody: 'Śpiewajmy! Może się uda zmusić Cobaina by nas wypuścił... ''Mike i Duncan patrzą na niego ze zdziwieniem. '''Cody (pokój zwierzeń); '''Kiedy jesteś zamknięty w tonącej kabinie a twoja dziewczyna została porwana chyba można mieć prawo trochę oszaleć? '''Duncan: Nie ważne, śpiewamy!...And I forget just why I taste. Mike:'' Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile.'' Cody:'' I found it hard, it's hard to find.'' Duncan: Oh well whatever, nevermind. Hello? hello? hello? How low. Cody: ''Hello? hello? hello? How low.'' Mike: ''Hello? hello? hello? How low.'' Duncan, Mike i Cody: Hello? hello? hello? Duncan: ''With the lights out it`s less dangerous.'' Mike: ''Here we are now. Entertain us.'' Duncan:'' I feel stupid and contagious.'' Cody: ''Here we are now entertain us.'' Mike:'' A mullato, an albino,'' Cody:'' A mosquito, my libido!'' Duncan: ''A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial,'' Mike, Cody i Duncan: ''A denial, a denial! A denial! A denial! A DENIAL!'' I właśnie gdy skończyli śpiewać, właz się otworzył i przez niego wypłynęli. U Gwen Gwen nadal szła sama wystraszona. Gwen: 'Spokojnie Gwen. Nie ma tu się czego bać. Duncan i reszta pewnie ma się dobrze, Courtney już pewnie wylądowała gdzie indziej, a filmik z Zoey i Helen to pewnie tylko podpucha... ''Nagle zauważyła szczura i aż podskoczyła ze strachu. '''Gwen: Uff, to tylko szczur... Poszła dalej. Nagle usłyszała brzdęk gitary. Obejrzała się za siebie, lecz tam nikogo nie było. Gwen: 'Halo? Jest tu kto? ''Obróciła się i nagle została porwana. U Courtney Courtney leżała nieprzytomna w jakimś ciemnym pokoju. Po chwili się obudziła. '''Courtney: Co się stało?....O nie, Chrisie McLean! Nie wyrzucisz mnie tak łatwo! Już miała dzwonić do swojego prawnika, lecz jej palmtop nie chciał działać Courtney: No dalej! Walnęła nim o ścianę i w końcu się włączył. Courtney: No nareszcie ! (zadzwoniła przez niego do prawników) Macie mnie stąd wyciągnąć lub procesować się z Chrisem inaczej... ODCHODZICIE?! Dlaczego?!... Ja ześwirowałam? To wy ześwirowaliście! Rzuciła z wściekłością palmtopem o ścianę i tym samym go niechcący rozwaliła/ Courtney: 'Nie! Chwila! ''Jednak palmtop został rozwalony na amen. '''Courtney: Zostałam sama w ciemnym pokoju....Moi najwięksi wrogowie zaraz wygrają wyzwanie....a ja zostanę wykopana z gry o milion dolarów.....Boże, za co mnie tak karzesz?!... Nagle ześwirowała już na maksa i stała się psychiczną satanistką. xDDDD Courtney: 'Bóg?! Bóg jest moim wrogiem! Wszyscy są! Szatanie, pomóż mi rozwalić tą ścianę! ''Waliła cały czas w ścianę aż w końcu tak się wkurzyła że ją rozwaliła. 'Courtney: '''A teraz czas odszukać te dwie idiotki... ''Poszła przez korytarz będącą za tamtym pokojem..... Gdzieś niedaleko wyjścia z podziemi... Gwen właśnie się ocknęła, wisząc do góry nogami związana z Zoey i Helen. '''Gwen: Gdzie ja.... Zoey: 'Cześć Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Aaaa! Zoey?! Helen?! Skąd wy się tu wzięłyście?! '''Helen: '''Gdyby nie pewna producentka, już byśmy się ze sobą nie spotkały. Nieważne, właśnie wisisz nad basenem pełnym toksycznych odpadów i nie, nie mamy pojęcia co tu jest grane. ''Kamera pokazuje basen toksycznych odpadów nad którym wiszą 'Gwen: '''No to już po mnie.... U chłopaków... ''Duncan, Mike i Cody właśnie wyszli ze ścieków (tam właśnie prowadził właz) 'Cody: '''Fuj, gdyby od tego nie zależało moje życie, to bym się tam na pewno nie pchał. '''Mike: '''Hej, patrzcie! ''Znalazł latarkę Gwen. '''Duncan: A to skąd się tu wzięło? Chwila, a jeśli to... Nagle usłyszeli krzyki dziewczyn. Cody: Wy też to słyszeliście? Gwen (głos): '''Pomocy! Niech ktoś nas stąd wyciągnie! '''Duncan: '''Gwen? '''Zoey (głos): Ratunku! Błagam was! Mike: Zoey? Helen (głos): '''Na świętej pamięci Eric'a Carr'a, pomocy! '''Cody: Lena? Muszą być niedaleko! Duncan: (wskazał palcem na lewo) ''Tędy! ''Pobiegli z głosami I znowu do Gwen, Helen i Zoey... A te nadal krzyczały... Helen: Powiedziałam: POMOCY! Gwen: Dajcie spokój, to bez sensu! I wtedy nagle przybiegają do nich Cody, Duncan i Mike. Zoey: '''Mike? '''Gwen: '''Duncan? '''Helen: '''Cody? Co tak długo? '''Cody: '''Powiedzmy, że zrobiliśmy przerwę by popływać. Skąd wy się tu wzięłyście? '''Zoey: Szczerze mówiąc nie mamy pojęcia. Duncan: Zaraz was uwolnię. Wziął nóż i po chwili były wolne. Helen: 'Uciekajmy stąd! ''Nagle duch (a może zombie?) Kurta Cobaina na nią skoczył i zaczął bić. '''Cody: Lena! Zostaw ją, ty niedoszły gwiazdorze grunge'u! Rzucił się na niego i zaczęli się razem tłuc. Jakaś postać w cieniu zobaczyła najście i z uśmieszkiem poszła w stronę wyjścia. A Cody nadal tłuk tą podróbę Cobaina, którym okazał się...Ezekiel. Ezekiel: '''Au! Zostaw mnie już! '''Reszta: '''EZEKIEL?! '''Ezekiel: Tak, to ja! Duncan: '''Nie jesteś już zmutowany? '''Zoey: Od jakiegoś czasu już nie jest... I w tym czasie zaciemniona postać wyszła z podziemi i okazała się nim Courtney. Czekali już na nią Chris i Chef. Chris: Courtney wygrywa! Courtney: '''Ha! Ave szatan! Wygrałam! '''Chef: Co ona powiedziała? Z podziemi wychodzi reszta. Cody: O nie... Chris: O tak! Ta cała Rosalie Mittwoch wymyśla genialne wyzwania. Ezekiel: '''To jak Chris? Wracam do programu? '''Chris: W sumie....nie! Przykleił mu na twarz bombę i wystrzelił go z planu. Chris: '''A z tobą Gwen też się dziś pożegnamy! '''Gwen: '''CO?! Niby dlaczego? '''Chris: Jako jedyna zostałaś schwytana przez Ezekiela, co oznaczało przegraną. A jako że teraz bez sensu robić głosowania, jak już chyba mówiłem, wylatujesz! Gwen: Och.... Courtney zaśmiała się diabelsko Ceremonia...a raczej od razu do Wielkiego Buta Przegranych Gwen: '''Do widzenia, chłopaki. Liczę że któryś z was wygra. '''Duncan: '''Gwen, tak mi przykro... '''Gwen: '''Nie szkodzi, Duncan. Przynajmniej znowu jesteśmy razem. Zrób wszystko żeby w końcu wyrzucić Court ''(zostaje wykopana z planu) ''TNEEEEEEYYYYY!!!! '''Courtney: Szatan jej nie wierzyć. Myśleć że ona jest idiotka... Cody walnął ją w twarz i padła. Cody: '''Nareszcie chwila spokoju... '''Chris: Dokładnie, Cody. Czy w końcu ześwirowana już na maska Courtney przegra? Czy może dojdzie do finału? Dowiecie się tego wkrótce w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Autobus Gwen już siedziała w autobusie na końcu. Gwen: Jeśli Courtney nie wyleci to coś jej chyba zrobię... ???: 'Jak, skoro już nie jesteś w grze? ''Tuż przy niej siedział Ezekiel. '''Gwen: Ach! Ezekiel, co ty tu robisz? Ezekiel: '''Po zamianie z powrotem w normalnego człowieka nadal jestem wytrzymały. Wylądowałem na przystanku niedaleko twojego i wpadłem właśnie na ten autobus. A tak przy okazji: Jak wróciłaś do Duncana? '''Gwen: '''O matko... ''Koniec odcinka!....Em, dobranoc!' Jak wam się podobał ten odcinek? Świetny ^^ Niezły Słaby -,- Zadowoleni z eliminacji Gwen? Tak Niezbyt Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu